<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El cambio del don nadie by Soudaforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965487">El cambio del don nadie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soudaforever/pseuds/Soudaforever'>Soudaforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soudaforever/pseuds/Soudaforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En toda su vida Kazuichi deseaba un cambio para tener a alguien quien pueda confiar sus cosas, sus lamentos. Pero la vida no es muy justa con este chico, pero cambiaría todo eso cuando encuentra un chico malherido que le daría la posibilidad de cambiar y poder proteger a los demás.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>El inicio</p>
</div><p>Nos situamos en una de las clases de una prestigiosa academia llamada "Academia  Kibougamine". Esta academia esta financiada por el gobierno. Para estar en esta academia el estudiante debe de destacar en algún campo. Los estudiantes no aplican para ella, sino que los invitan a ella. Hay dos requisitos para entrar a esta academia:</p>
<p>1-Debe de estar inscrito a una escuela de secundaria</p>
<p>2-Debes de ser excepcional en un área especifica</p>
<p>Los estudiantes que asisten a esta academia se les conoce como "estudiantes definitivos". Si uno se gradúa, tiene garantizado que triunfara en la vida.</p>
<p>ahora nos situamos en una de sus clases llamada "Clase 77-b". Donde vemos a una mujer escribiendo en un tablero mientras explicaba un tema, esta mujer se veía de unos 21 o 22 años de edad, tiene el cabello naranja atado en una larga cola de caballo, unos ojos grandes color verde, lleva un traje de color celeste junto con una blusa blanca, lo curioso es que llevaba también un delantal delante de su traje. Esta mujer se llamaba Chisa Yukisome. La maestra de esta clase</p>
<p>Estaba escribiendo en la repisa tranquilamente cuando escucho un timbre, entonces dejo el marcador en su escritorio y entonces comenzó a hablar</p>
<p>"Muy bien chicos, hasta aquí nuestra clase de hoy" decía mientras ponía sus manos juntas a la altura de su cabeza "pero antes de que se vayan, nuestra compañera Sonia-chan tiene algo que decirnos" decia mientras señalaba con su mano a Sonia</p>
<p>"muchas gracias Yukisome-sensei" Decía una chica que tenia el pelo color amarillo largo con una balaca de color marrón junto con una flor en la esquina , su piel era blanca como la porcelana, tiene los ojos azules brillantes, vestía con el uniforme de la academia y emana un aura de líder; Ella era Sonia Nevermind, la súper princesa de preparatoria "solo les quería avisar que como ustedes han sido tan  buenos en mi estadía, he decido recompensarlos invitándolos a mi residencia esta noche, donde haré una pijamada con un sin fin de actividades divertidas" dijo con un tono de emoción mientras tenia ambas manos juntas bajas y con los ojos cerrado.</p>
<p>Tan pronto como dijo eso, casi todos los estudiantes empezaron a charlar entre si por el tema; entonces Sonia continuo hablando " Lo único que tienen que tener para que ingresen a mi residencia, es una invitación que les envié ayer" Dijo mientras sacaba una carta y se las mostraba a los demás, la mayoría imitaron la acción de la princesa, mostrando sus invitaciones a Sonia, mientras que esta solo sonreía "Bien, si ya todo quedo claro, los esperare con ansias esta noche a las 7 de la noche" dijo para luego retirarse a su asiento</p>
<p>"Bueno, si no es mas, ya pueden retirarse" dijo con una sonrisa mientras hacia una reverencia.</p>
<p>Los estudiantes empezaron a charlar entre si de la de lo que podría haber en esa pijamada, otros se acercaron a Sonia para aclarar algunas dudas que tenían, sin duda todos parecían felices.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Bueno, casi todos.</p>
<p>había un chico al rincón que estaba metiendo todo en su mochila sin hablarle a alguien, este tenia cabello de color rosado que ocultaba con una gorra de color negro , ojos de color rosa también, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros, este vestía con un mono de mecánico de color azul; lo que resaltaba de este chico es que tiene los dientes afilados, como los de un tiburón, este era Kazuichi Souda; El super mecánico definitivo .</p>
<p>Uno pensaría que estaría emocionado, ya que quien no se emocionaría por ir a una pijamada de una princesa. Fuera el caso si lo hubiera invitado a la pijamada.</p>
<p>Si, Kazuichi fue el único que no fue invitado, no sabia si Sonia se le olvido invitarlo o solamente no quiso, pero eso a Kazuichi le daba igual, ya sabia que podía pasar esto. Mientras todos charlaban felices, kazuichi se retiraba silenciosamente del aula.</p>
<p>"¿Me pregunto que puedo hacer hoy?" pensaba mientras recorría los pasillos de la academia "Podría reparar esos electrodomésticos que me mandaron a reparar. o tal vez solo..."</p>
<p>"¡SOUDA!"</p>
<p>Kazuichi fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz que conocía bien, era una de sus compañeras, esta tenia el cabello de color rojo corto, ojos de color verde oliva, la piel de tez pálida y su cara tenia pecas en cada mejilla, vestía con el uniforme de la academia, esta es Mahiru Koizumi, la super fotógrafa definitiva</p>
<p>"Oh, hola Mahiru, ¿necesitas algo de mi?" Pregunto Souda.</p>
<p>"Si,  ¿ya esta reparada mi cámara? quisiera tenerla lista para esta noche" Le pregunto Mahiru.</p>
<p>" Ah, verdad que me diste tu cámara para arreglarla, espera que creo que la tengo en mi mochila" Dicho esto, Kazuichi empezó a buscar en su mochila hasta que saco una cámara y se la entrego a Mahiru, quien empezó a inspeccionarla "Hice la cámara aprueba de agua para que no tengas con ese problema de nuevo"</p>
<p>"¿Enserio?, es bueno escucharlo, gracias" dijo Mahiru mientras ponía una cara feliz con su cámara colgando de su hombro</p>
<p>Justo cuando suda iba a decir algo, alguien choco con Mahiru, era una niña muy pequeña, tenia el pelo largo y rubio, el cual esta atado en dos coletas con forma de media luna, tenia los ojos color dorado y vestía con un kimono tradicional de color naranja con diseño de impresión floral blanco, esta es Hiyoko Saionji,  la super bailarina tradicional definitiva.</p>
<p>"Mahiru-Nesan, ¿me ayudarías a alistar todo para la pijamada de hoy? por favor" Dijo con una voz suplicando mientras sostenía a Mahiru de la cintura.</p>
<p>"Claro, no hay problema" Dijo Mahiru mientras se separaba de Hiyoko, para luego ver a Kazuichi "De nuevo, gracias Souda" dijo para luego irse con Hiyoko.</p>
<p>Kazuichi solo se dio la vuelta para irse, con una expresión triste en su cara, cuando las personas consiguen lo que quieren con el, Kazuichi quedaba técnicamente olvidado, aunque al principio le dolió, se acostumbro con el tiempo.</p>
<p>"Da igual, igualmente me lo merezco" Pensó con amargura mientras bajaba las escaleras de la academia "Bueno, creo que se como mejorar esto" Pensó ahora con emoción mientras salia y se dirigía  a su lugar de "Descanso".</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Deposito de chatarra</p>
</div><p>eran alrededor de las 6:30 de la tarde en el deposito, habían montañas de basura sobre otras montañas mas grande, se puede apreciar varios tipos de maquinaria inservible en todo el lugar y automóviles destruidos, a pesar de esto, Kazuichi encontró en este lugar, una gran variedad de partes que necesitaba para sus trabajos como mecánico.</p>
<p>"No se como esta gente Bota algo tan bueno como esto" Pensaba Kazuichi mientras con unos guantes encontraba un carro a control remoto algo sucio, pero nada que el no pueda arreglar "¿Donde estas? " pensaba mientras rebuscaba en la montaña de basura "Ohh, ¡Aquí estas!" Exclamo sosteniendo un control remoto, el cual estaba en mal estado y procedió a meterlo en la bolsa "¡Bien! unas cosas mas y voy a mi escondite" pensó para luego seguir buscando piezas servibles.</p>
<p>Cuando paso mas de una hora, Kazuichi ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba y fue a la parte de automóviles averiados, evitando a los guardias de la chatarrera y de los perros guardias, cuando llego fue a una camioneta que le faltaban las llantas y las luces, ya no funcionaba, pero solo necesitaba lo de adentro.</p>
<p>Cuando entro, encendió una lampara que se encontraba adentro, cuando todo se ilumino, se podía apreciar que había basura por todo el suelo, cartones que cubrían las ventanas de la  camioneta, y había unas almohada justo encima de una cobijas, se podía apreciar que Kazuichi pasaba su rato acá.</p>
<p>Kazuichi solo se sentó en la almohadas y hecho todo lo que recolecto frente de el " Viejo, vine buscando cobre y encontré oro" Pensaba con emoción viendo todo lo que encontró hoy, piezas mecánicas, electrodomésticos reparables, el carro a control remoto, entre otras cosas "Bueno, empezare con este" dijo para coger el carro con sus manos junto con un destornillador.</p>
<p>Justo en ese momento, sonó un sonido de notificación en su celular, cuando reviso, su emoción se fue reemplazando en tristeza y fruncía un poco el ceño con amargura.</p>
<p>En la notificación mostraba una foto de todos sus compañeros posando mientras que en la descripción decia " ¡¡Aquí sonia pasando una gran pijamada con todos mis compañeros!!".</p>
<p>" ¿Con todos mis compañeros" Se dijo a si mismo Kazuichi mientras se reía de esto como una broma broma triste, pero ya esperaba algo asi, ya que estaba prácticamente olvidado desde su primer año.</p>
<p>No, desde toda su vida.</p>
<p>Kazuichi solo se agito la cabeza queriendo olvidar esta cosa "No importa Kazuichi, de igual forma te lo mereces" se dijo así mismo mientras que volvía su atención al carro nuevamente y empezo a repararlo.</p>
<p>" Dios, si en verdad existe, por favor dame la oportunidad de cambiar" Pidió desde su mente hacia el cielo, con la pequeña esperanza de que algo positivo llegara a su vida, aunque ya Kazuichi acepto, que no importa lo que cambie de su personalidad o apariencia, siempre seria el hazme reír de todos</p>
<p>O por lo menos eso pensó</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Calles de la cuidad</p>
</div><p>Ahora vemos a un adolescente corriendo mal herido, este vestía con una chaqueta de cuero negra junto con una camisa blanca y pantalones de color negro, aunque este tenia vestimenta muy dañada y tenia la parte del brazo derecho descubierta y herida. Sus ojos son de color castaño al igual que su cabello el cual era medianamente largo y algunos mechones se le caían al lado de su cabeza pero la tenia con raspones y tenia una gran herida en la esquina de su cabeza que no le permitía abrir su ojo derecho.</p>
<p>Este seguía corriendo hasta que se tropieza en un callejón, cuando vio que no tenia salida, pensó en regresar, pero había 2 personas que lo esperaban en la salida del callejón " Ya rindete, Kyo Kusanagi, esta en desventaja, no podrás ganar, entrégate y haz las cosas mas sencillas" dijo uno de los maleantes.</p>
<p>"Parecen que no me conocen entonces" dijo ahora este poniéndose en una pose de pelea mientras que le salia fuego en sus manos "¡Yo nunca me entregare a los Yagami, asi que si quieren capturarme tendrá que ser combatiendo!" Exclamo este mientras que los 2 maleantes se ponían en pose de combate.</p>
<p>"Por nosotros bien, de igual forma no podrás aguantar mucho con esas heridas" Dijo con arrogancia y ego mientras que su otro compañero solo sonreía, en ese momento se aprecia que los dos maleantes hacían una especie de fuego morado de sus manos y se acercaron para acabar con el.</p>
<p>" ¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Exclamo ahora conocido como Kyo mientras se acercaba a los dos y empezaban a pelear.</p>
<p>¿Quienes son estos tipos?, ¿Que son los Yagami?,  ¿Por que quieren capturar a este chico?,  ¡Eso sera resuelto en el próximo capitulo!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>FIN DEL PROLOGO</p>
</div><p>________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Bueno, eso seria todo, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y hasta la proxima</p>
<p>Chao 👋👋</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. capitulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Calles de la cuidad</p>
</div><p>ya eran las 10:30 de la noche, a estas horas los negocios ya están cerrados y la mayoría de la gente ya están en sus casas durmiendo, pero este no era el caso de nuestro protagonista que estaba caminando un poco apresurado y asustado.</p>
<p>"¡Rayos!, perdí la nación del tiempo" Pensaba mientras apresuraba el paso " Por lo menos pude terminar el carro" Penso para luego dirigir su mirada a su mano que tenia una bolsa que tenia el carro junto con su control totalmente reparados " Esta como nuevo, me pregunto que hare con el" Dijo para si mismo mientras alzaba la bolsa hacia el frente de su cabeza " Tal vez se lo de a un niño, estoy muy seguro que se pondrá feliz" pensaba con una sonrisa mientras caminaba.</p>
<p>Estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente, un sonido desde atrás de alguien desplomarse al suelo se le hizo asustarse, cuando miro, vio en un callejón un joven que estaba malherido tendido en suelo "¡Oh dios santo!" Exclamo Kazuichi mientras se acercaba rápido al joven y se agacho para después revisar su estado "¡OYE¡ ¿¡ESTAS BIEN!?" Pregunto Kazuichi pero el chico no reaccionaba "¡Maldición!, ¿¡que hago!?, ¿¡QUE HAGO?!" Se decia exaltado mientras pensaba que hacer " Podría llamar a una ambulancia, pero tardaría demasiado, y este chico no sobreviviría ni de broma" Penso "Hmm... la academia no esta lejos, podría cargarlo, pero, ¿llegaría a tiempo" Penso para luego ver al joven inconsciente y sus heridas, el cual le estaba costando respirar.</p>
<p>Kazuichi solo se lo pensó unos segundos, hasta que empezo a recoger al joven y poner su cuerpo en su espalda "¡Tengo que intentarlo!" Se dijo a si mismo mientras empezaba a correr en dirección a la academia " hombre, si que pesa este" pensaba mientras corría " Pero, ¿como fue que se hizo, o quien le hizo esto?" se pregunto mientras veía la cabeza del chico, que estaba sangrando en la esquina superior derecha y le corría en el ojo.</p>
<p>Se dejo esas preguntas para mas tarde, lo que importaba era que tenia que llevarlo a un hospital, y tenia que ser rápido.</p>
<p>________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Hospital de la Academia Kibougamine</p>
</div><p>actualmente Kyo Kusanagi se encontraba descansando en una cama, la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba vendado, poco a poco el empezo a mover un poco su cuerpo hasta que por fin despierta.</p>
<p>"¿Donde estoy?" Se pregunto a si mismo, mientras se intentaba parar pero el dolor le obligaron a quedarse en la cama "¿Quien me trajo?, lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber acabado con esos sujetos e intentar irme del lugar, entonces qui-" sus palabras fueron cortadas por una puerta que se abría, se asusto un momento pensando que lo habían capturado, pero cuando vio quien era su visitante se calmo, ya que era un chico con aspecto poco común. Su preocupación se transformo en duda, ¿Quien era el?</p>
<p>"oh, ya despertaste" Dijo Kazuichi mientras sonreía y se sentaba en una silla que estaba la lado de la cama donde se encontraba Kyo</p>
<p>"¿Quien.... eres?" Pregunto Kyo mientras miraba y analizaba al chico, por su aspecto no le indicaba que era un captor o algo por el estilo "¿Donde.... me encuentro" Volvió a preguntar mientras se intentaba levantar de la cama de nuevo, pero Kazuichi rápidamente se paro de su asiento para luego poner su mano en el pecho de el, deteniéndolo</p>
<p>"No te esfuerces, hombre, tus heridas aun no han sanado por completo" Dijo para que luego Kyo de un suspiro pesado mientras regresaba su cabeza a su almohada, para que luego Kazuichi se siente nuevamente "Creo que debería presentarme primero, ¡Soy Kazuichi Souda!" decia con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba los ojos "Dime, ¿como te llamas?" Pregunto mientras dirigía su mirada al chico, quien se notaba un poco nervioso.</p>
<p>"¿como rayos tiene los dientes asi?" Pensaba mientras veía los particulares dientes de Kazuichi " Soy Kyo, Kyo Kusanagi" se Presentaba mientras miraba la habitación "¿Donde estoy?" dijo para volver su mirada a kazuichi.</p>
<p>"Estamos en el hospital, te encontré muy malherido en un callejón" Explicaba Kazuichi "te dejaron bastante mal, hombre, los doctores pasaron varias horas curándote, ¿Quien fue el que te hizo esto?" Pregunto preocupado mientras miraba a Kyo, quien este este dirigió su mirada al techo, tratando de recordar lo que le había pasado.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>flashback</p>
</div><p>"¡TOMA ESTO!" Grito Kyo mientras dirigía su puño derecho al estomago del su oponente, pero rápidamente lo bloquea con sus manos y lo hace retroceder.</p>
<p>" Vaya, vaya, nunca pensé que resistirías tanto, a pesar de esas heridas, verdaderamente eres alguien de temer" Decía el matón mientras limpiaba un poco de sangre de su labio "Pero no creo que puedas resistir mucho mas" Decía con una sonrisa arrogante mientras veía el estado de Kyo.</p>
<p>"Mira quien lo dice" decia Kyo mientras se burlaba, viendo como el matón tenia la pierna herida y su brazo estaba con quemaduras, aunque su cuerpo tampoco es que este con mejor aspecto "Aunque esta diciendo la verdad, ya casi no me queda Chi y el cansancio ya me esta haciendo factura, por lo menos pude vencer a su compañero" Pensaba preocupado y viendo a uno de los matones en el suelo inconsciente, para luego volver a poner su mirada hacia el otro " Tengo que vencerlo con el siguiente movimiento, sino de seguro me matara" Penso para luego ponerse en pose de combate y correr asi el.</p>
<p>Viendo como Kyo se acercaba, el matón hizo lo mismo, para luego que los dos se pongan a golpearse entre si, aunque los dos estuvieran heridos de gravedad, ninguno demostraba signos de caer primero, siguieron asi hasta que Kyo dio una patada en el estomago que lo hizo retroceder, Kyo no perdió tiempo y aprovecho que su oponente estaba sin defensa, le lanzo un golpe en la cara con ambas manos, después le pego en el estomago y lo hizo enviar un poco al aire, para que después le conecte un codazo que lo mando a tierra, Kyo estaba a punto de ponerle fin con puñetazo cubierto de fuego, pero al ultimo minuto este rodó en reversa evitando asi su final, para que después se ponga de pie y cree un fuego de color morado intenso en sus manos " ¡¡MUERE MALNACIDO!!" Grito enfurecido mientras lanzaba el fuego que se convertía en una especie de columna que avanzaba hacia Kyo, este viendo esto, creo con lo queda de Chi una especie de muro de fuego, cuando las técnicas chocaron, se hizo una cortina de humo.</p>
<p>" Carajo, no puedo ver nada" dijo Kyo viendo a todos lados para ver algún rastro de su contrincante, pero de un momento a otro un dolor se presento en su estomago, Kyo cuando bajo su visto, vio un puño lleno de fuego en su estomago, quien le pertenecía al matón.</p>
<p>"¡COOF!" Exclamo escupiendo sangre, poniéndose en rodillas frente a su contrincante " Ya no te queda Chi, Kyo Kusanagi,este es tu fin, ¿Unas ultimas palabras?" Pregunto mientras preparaba otra vez ese fuego purpura en su puño.</p>
<p>"Ah.. ah..ah..si" dijo mientras trataba de respirar, para que luego sorprendentemente de una barrida que hace que su contrincante vaya cayendo al suelo " ¡¡EL CHI NO ES LO ÚNICO QUE TENGO!!" Grito para luego golpearle el estomago mientras estaba en el aire, enviándolo asi hacia la pared del callejón "¡¡AHHHHH!!" Grito el matón antes de que se desmayara.</p>
<p>Viendo ya la derrota de su contrincante, Kyo se disponía a irse, pero el dolor no le permitía moverse mucho " Maldición, el dolor es insoportable, tengo que salir rápido" Pensó para luego irse retirando a paso de tortuga, pero cuando dio unos pasos escucho una voz a su derecha. cuando se fijo era el primer matón que logro noquear primero</p>
<p>" ¡MALDITO KUSANAGI!" Grito el matón desde el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Kyo solo se limito a observarlo "¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ, ESPERA Y VERAS, TE VOLVEREMOS A ENCONTRAR Y TE VOLVEREMOS TRIZAS¡, ¡¿ ME ESCUCHASTE?! ¡¡TRIZAS!!" Seguía gritando sin cesar el matón, Kyo solo se retiraba, escuchando en su espalda como el seguía lanzandole cualquier maldición que se le viniera a la cabeza.</p>
<p>Justo cuando estaba por salir, su cuerpo no soporto el dolor y se desplomo al suelo " maldita sea, ¿Que hago?, responderme cuerpo" Pensaba intentando levantarse, pero era en vano " alguien.... ayu..deme" cuando termino la frase, se desmayo mientras que el piso se llenaba de su sangre.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Fin Del Flashback</p>
</div><p>"Eh, señor Kusanagi, ¿quien fue el que le hizo esto?" Volvió a preguntar Kazuichi mientras miraba a Kyo, esperando su respuesta.</p>
<p>"....." Kyo solo guardo unos momentos antes de responder " Solo me asaltaron unos ladrones, y me defendí y este es el resultado de eso" Decía mientras esperaba que se lo creyera.</p>
<p>"¿¡Enserio te dejaron tan mal solo unos asaltantes!?" Pregunto un poco sorprendido ya que lo dejaron casi moribundo solo por un robo, Kyo solo se limito a asentir la cabeza "Bueno, por lo menos sigues vivo, los doctores dijeron que tardarías varias horas en recuperarte, asi que solo descansa" Cuando termino de hablar, se paro de su asiento para ir a la salida de la habitación.</p>
<p>"Espera" Dijo Kyo, Kazuichi solo se paro en la puerta "Muchas gracias por ayudarme"Agradeció mientras sonreía, Kazuichi solo se limito a sonreír y dijo "No me agradezcas, lo que hice lo haria cualquier persona" Decía Kazuichi.</p>
<p>"De igual forma, me salvaste la vida" Decía feliz para luego poner una cara seria, algo que Kazuichi noto y se puso un poco nervioso " Ten cuidado, si alguien te pregunta por mi, no responde y corre" Advirtió Kyo.</p>
<p>"¿Por que?" Pregunto un poco temeroso por la mirada que le ponía Kyo " Solo hazme caso y corre si llega a pasar" Dijo Kyo, Kazuichi solo respondió un "Ok" Mientras salia "Una ultima cosa" Dijo Kyo, haciendo que Kazuichi parara de nuevo "¿Esos dientes son de verdad?" Pregunto curioso.</p>
<p>"EH" Exclamo mientras ponía su mano derecha en su boca "No, yo me los ... hice" decia Kazuichi con un poco incomodo mientras se sonrojaba, y ocultaba su boca. Viendo como Kazuichi se ponía, Kyo se apresuro a disculparse "Perdón si te incomode" se disculpo Kyo.</p>
<p>"No hay lío, no se preocupe" Decía mientras se retiraba de la habitación. Kyo solo se dispuso a descansar mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos.</p>
<p>"¿Que le habrá pasado a los dos que me perseguían?" Pensaba preocupado "No es que hayan ido muy lejos con la heridas que les deje" pensaba para luego recordar el estado de los dos matones que lo intentaron matar "Me preocupare de ellos mas tarde, ahora solo me preocupare en recuperarme, solo espero que no le pase nada a el" Pensaba preocupado de Kazuichi, sabiendo lo que le puede pasar a las personas que lo ayudan.</p>
<p>Kyo solo se limito a ver el techo nuevamente mientras se disponía a dormir.</p>
<p>________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Habitaciones de la academia Kibougamine</p>
</div><p>Cuando Kazuichi entro a su habitación, este solo se quito sus zapatos y se tumbo en su cama.</p>
<p>"Al fin" Exclamo Kazuichi, mientras disfruta de la comodidad de su cama, claro, si exceptuamos el desorden de este.</p>
<p>La habitación de Kazuichi era como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí, había herramientas y piezas de herramientas por todo el suelo, ademas de empaques de papas fritas y latas de soda por todo el suelo, el escritorio de su habitación habia puros planos de maquinas y un motón de libros desorganizados y su cama estaba también con paquetes de papas vacíos y piezas de maquinas, pero a kazuichi no le molestaba, ya que estaba acostumbrado a este desorden.</p>
<p>Kazuichi solo se  refugiaba en su almohada intentando dormir "Caramba, ya es bastante tarde" Decía mientras miraba su despertador, que marcaba las 3:00 am. "Bueno, por lo menos pude llevarlo al hospital, pero, ¿Enserio solo fueron unos ladrones?" Se pregunto asi mismo porque no creía mucho en la historia que le contó Kyo "Bueno, no puedo hacer algo, asi que solo espero que se recupere" Dijo para luego ponerse a dormir.</p>
<p>Paso alrededor de 45 minutos, cuando Kazuichi noto algo raro " espera" dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a buscar entre el desorden.</p>
<p><b>"¿Donde este el carro que repare?"</b> Se pregunto mientas seguía buscando el carro a control remoto en su habitación.</p>
<p>_______________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Lugar desconocido</p>
</div><p>nos encontramos en un gran salón de dos pisos, este salón estaba siendo iluminado por antorchas que estaban en las columnas que sostenía la parte superior, que también tenia estatuas de media luna. Habia una gran ventana que tenia forma de también una media luna,</p>
<p>Justo en el centro habia un trono donde estaba hay un hombre, este tenia el cabello de color rojo largo que le tapaba el ojo derecho, veste con una camisa negra junto con una gabardina roja, que tenia la forma de una media luna en la espalda, en sus manos tenia unos guantes de color de color marrón claro, vestía unos pantalones negros y zapatos blancos estilo vaqueros.<br/>
este se encontraba sentado en el trono viendo a dos hombres que estaban frente a él, los cueles se notaban bastante heridos, pero no de gravedad; Ellos estaban arrodillados.</p>
<p>"Mis disculpas, Iori-Sama" Decía unos de los hombres, que estaba un poco asustados de lo que le podía hacer "El objetivo no pudo ser eliminado" Termino para esperar la respuesta del ya conocido Iori.</p>
<p>"¿¡ Y SE ATREVEN A VENIR A MI PRESENCIA COMO UNOS MALDITOS PERDEDORES?!" Grito el ya conocido  Iori mientras golpeaba el piso con su pie, agrietandolo.</p>
<p>Esto hizo que los matones se le congelara la sangre y empezaron a sudar como nunca " Enserio estamos verdaderamente avergonzados de no poder conseguir el éxito de la misión, pero el objetivo resulto ser mas fuerte, aun cuando no tenia Chi, tiene una fuerza descomunal" Decía uno de los matones que el sudor ya estaba haciendo un charco pequeño.</p>
<p>" ¡Y POR ESO MISMO ENVIÉ A DOS DE MIS MEJORES HOMBRES, Y ME RESULTARON SER INÚTILES QUE NI SIQUIERA PUEDEN ELIMINAR UNA CUCARACHA QUE SE NOS INFILTRO!" Decía con enfado Iori, ahora parándose del trono y a una velocidad increíble coge a los dos de la cabeza y los estrello contra el piso "¿Entiendo el riesgo de dejarlo escapar?, !AHORA LOS KUSANAGI TIENEN VENTAJA SOBRE NOSOTROS POR ESE MALNACIDO!" Exclamo furioso mientras que con sus manos en las cabezas de estos, los lanzo a una columna  "¡AHG!" Dijeron los matones adoloridos "No quiero volver a ver sus horribles caras, ¡Guardias, saquen a estos inútiles de mi vista y llévenlos al calabozo, ahí decidiré su castigo!" Cuando termino, unos guardias entraron y cogieron a los dos, mientras ellos peleaban para no ser llevados a su inminente fin.</p>
<p>" ¡ESPERE IORI-SAMA. POR FAVOR ESCÚCHENOS!" Decía desesperado uno de ellos, mientras intentaba safarse de los guardias "¡TENEMOS UNA PISTA DE QUIEN PUEDA SABER SOBRE KYO KUSANAGI!" Cuando dijo esto, Iori hizo una seña con su mano, deteniendo a los guardias y ellos poniendo a los dos de rodillas "Empieza a hablar, basura"Dijo Iori con una mirada fría.</p>
<p>"Cuando nos despertamos, pensamos que Kyo Kusanagi estaría desmayado en la salida del callejón, pero cuando fuimos a ver, ya no estaba ahí, solo habia un charco de sangre, pensamos que alguien tuvo que ayudarle, ya que como lo dejamos, es imposible que haya podio irse solo, fue ahí donde encontramos esto" Decía mientras le lanzaba una bolsa a los pies de Iori, este lo recogió y saco solamente un carro a control remoto "¿Un patético carro, como esto me ayudara a encontrar a Kyo Kusanagi?" pregunto Iori como si fuera una mala broma "No es el carro, si no le tiene el carro" Dijo el matón, acto seguido, Iori se puso a inspeccionar hasta que vio un nombre junto con una marca de un sol "¿Kazuichi Souda?" pregunto para ver al matón, este empezo a hablar "Pensamos que el hombre que ayudo a Kyo Kusanagi sea el, no tenemos alguna información de el, pero si lo investigamos, tal vez pueda decirnos donde se encuentra Kyo Kusanagi, o incluso encontrar el escondite del clan Kusanagi" Termino de decir el matón.</p>
<p>Iori solo cerro los ojos pensando la posibilidad, tardo alrededor de un minuto cuando abrió los ojos "Dos días" Dijo Iori, llamando la atención de los dos "Solo les doy 2 días, si me traen a Kyo Kusanagi ante mi, seran perdonados y recompensados" Dijo Iori, esto puso alegres a los dos " Pero, si pasa del tiempo establecido y me llegan con las manos vacías, Yosuke, Airo " Decía mientras se colocaba al frente de los dos y se agachaba, estando a su altura<b> "Me asegurare que su muerte sea lenta y dolorosa"</b> dijo con una voz ronca y tenebrosa, mientras los miraba con una mirada fría "Váyanse de aquí" Termina de decir mientras se disponía a irse de regreso a su trono,</p>
<p>Los guardias los dejaron sueltos, ellos solo se arrodillaron mientras el agradecían a Iori " Muchas gracias, Iori-Sama, le prometo que no le volveremos a fallar" Decían ellos mientras se retiraban.  </p>
<p>Iori solo se puso a mirar a la nada, mientras solo tenia una cosa en mente</p>
<p>"Clan Kusanagi, me asegurare de destruirlo totalmente" Pensaba Iori con resentimiento y odio.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Fin Del Capitulo 1</p>
</div><p>________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>muchas gracias por leer, por favor votar por la historia y dejar sus opiniones en los comentarios, se le agradecería muchísimo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>se que esta historia puede tener parecido con la historia de "Beware My Power, Green Lantern's Light" del autor "Andrew78591", pero no quiero apropiarme de su historia, esta sera mía, osea, no me copiare de su idea.<br/>Espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>